The present invention relates to a dual-mode radio communication apparatus capable of communications by selectively using one of analog and digital communication modes, a vehicle-mount kit for supplying electric power to the radio communication apparatus from a battery of a vehicle, and a booster unit for power-amplifying transmission/reception signals of the radio communication apparatus.
As is well known, when one wants to stably use a radio communication apparatus such as a portable telephone in a mobile station such as a vehicle, it is a common practice to use it by connecting a power supply device (so-called vehicle-mount kit) 200, RF signal amplifier (so-called booster unit) 300, and external antenna 400 to a radio communication apparatus 100, as shown in FIG. 1.
The vehicle-mount kit 200 is connected to the radio communication apparatus 100 via a connector to supply electric power thereto from a vehicle-mount battery, and has a hand-free function that allows the user to talk even as he or she does not hold the radio communication apparatus 100. The booster unit 300 amplifies the signal strength of a transmission signal from the radio communication apparatus 100, and that of a reception signal received by the external antenna 400.
In recent years, as a new radio communication terminal apparatus, a dual-mode radio communication apparatus which allows the user to select one of an analog communication mode and a digital communication mode such as CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) as needed upon communications is available.
When this dual-mode radio communication apparatus is connected to a booster unit which can be used in the analog mode, and is used in the CDMA (digital) mode, since the control lower limit of the transmission output level in the CDMA mode is much lower than that in the analog mode, it is hard to detect the input signal. Also, upon burst transmission, since the start timing of an amplifier unit is delayed, the booster unit does not normally operate, thus disturbing transmission/reception.
The present invention has been made to solve the aforementioned problems, and has as its object to provide a dual-mode radio communication apparatus which allow communications via connected equipment when the dual-mode radio communication apparatus is set in an analog mode, and also allow communications even upon connection when the dual-mode radio communication apparatus is set in a digital mode, power supply device, and RF signal amplifier.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a dual-mode radio communication apparatus capable of communicating with a base station which can be connected to a public network, by selectively using one of communication modes including an analog mode and digital mode, comprising: communication means upon connected to an external apparatus, for communicating an RF signal directly to the base station in the digital mode, and for communicating the RF signal to the base station via the external apparatus in the analog mode.
In the dual-mode radio communication apparatus with the above arrangement, upon connected to an external apparatus, when a communication is made in the digital mode, an RF signal is directly communicated to the base station; when a communication is made in the analog mode, an RF signal is communicated to the base station via the external apparatus.
Therefore, according to the dual-mode radio communication apparatus with the above arrangement, even when the apparatus is used by being connected to a booster unit, since a communication is made in the digital mode without the intervention of the booster unit, the communication can be made even if the booster unit is not compatible with the digital mode.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a dual-mode radio communication apparatus capable of communicating with a base station, which can be connected to a public network, by selectively using one of communication modes including an analog mode and digital mode, comprising: a portable unit having an input/output terminal of an RF signal to be communicated with the base station; an antenna for transmitting/receiving the RF signal; an interface unit for inputting/outputting the RF signal; and connection switching means upon connecting an external apparatus to the interface unit for connecting the RF signal input/output terminal of the portable unit directly to the antenna in the digital mode, and connecting the RF signal input/output terminal of the portable unit to the antenna via the interface unit in the analog mode.
In the dual-mode radio communication apparatus with the above arrangement, upon connecting an external apparatus to the interface unit, a communication in the digital mode is made directly using the antenna without the intervention of the interface unit, while a communication in the analog mode is made using the antenna via the interface unit.
Therefore, according to the dual-mode radio communication apparatus with the above arrangement, even when the apparatus is used by connecting a booster unit to the interface, since the communication in digital mode is made directly using the antenna without the intervention of the interface, the communication can be made even if the booster unit is not compatible with the digital mode.
Also, according to the dual-mode radio communication apparatus with the above arrangement, since the digital and analog modes use an identical antenna, only one antenna is used.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a dual-mode radio communication apparatus capable of communicating with a base station, which can be connected to a public network, by selectively using one of communication modes including an analog mode and digital mode, comprising: a portable unit having an input/output terminal of an RF signal to be communicated with the base station; a first antenna for transmitting/receiving the RF signal; a second antenna for transmitting/receiving the RF signal; an interface unit which is connected to the second antenna and inputs/outputs the RF signal via the second antenna; and connection switching means upon connecting an external apparatus to the interface unit for connecting the RF signal input/output terminal of the portable unit to the first antenna in the digital mode, and connecting the RF signal input/output terminal of the portable unit to the interface unit in the analog mode.
With the dual-mode radio communication apparatus with the above arrangement, upon connecting an external apparatus to the interface unit, a communication in the digital mode is made directly using the first antenna without the intervention of the interface unit, while a communication in the analog mode is made using the second antenna via the interface.
Hence, according to the dual-mode radio communication apparatus with the above arrangement, even when the apparatus is used by connecting a booster unit to the interface, since the communication is made directly using the first antenna without the intervention of the interface, the communication in digital mode can be made even if the booster unit is not compatible with the digital mode.
Also, according to the dual-mode radio communication apparatus with the above arrangement, since the digital and analog modes use independent antennas, the arrangement of the connection switching means can be simplified.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a dual-mode radio. communication apparatus capable of communicating with a base station which can be connected to a public network, by selectively using one of communication modes including an analog mode and digital mode, comprising: a portable unit which comprises a first antenna for transmitting/receiving an RF signal to be communicated with the base station, and has an input/output terminal of the RF signal; an interface unit which is connected to a second antenna for transmitting/receiving the RF signal, and inputs/outputs the RF signal; and connection switching means upon connecting an external apparatus to the interface unit for connecting the RF signal input/output terminal of the portable unit to the first antenna in the digital mode, and connecting the RF signal input/output terminal of the portable unit to the interface unit in the analog mode.
In the dual-mode radio communication apparatus with the above arrangement, upon connecting an external apparatus to the interface, a communication in the digital mode is made using a built-in antenna of the portable unit, while a communication in the analog mode is made using an external antenna via the interface.
Hence, according to the dual-mode radio communication apparatus with the above arrangement, even when the apparatus is used by connecting a booster unit to the interface, since a communication is made in the digital mode using the built-in antenna of the portable unit, the communication can be made even when the booster unit is not compatible with the digital mode. Also, no external antenna for the digital mode is required.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a power supply device for generating an operation power supply voltage on the basis of an output from a battery equipped in a mobile station, and supplying the operation power supply voltage to a radio communication apparatus, comprising: antenna connection means connected to an antenna for communicating an RF signal to be communicated between a base station and the radio communication apparatus; a booster unit for amplifying the RF signal; and connection switching means for inhibiting the electrical power from supplying to the booster unit and for connecting an RF signal input/output terminal of the radio communication apparatus directly to the antenna connection means when the radio communication apparatus communicates in a digital mode, and for enabling the electrical power to be supplied to the booster unit and for connecting the RF signal input/output terminal of the radio communication apparatus to the antenna connection means via the booster unit when the radio communication apparatus communicates in an analog mode.
The power supply device with the above arrangement comprises the antenna connection means for connecting the antenna used in a communication with the base station, and the booster unit for amplifying an RF signal. When a communication is made in the digital mode, the RF signal input/output terminal of the radio communication apparatus is connected to the antenna connection means. When a communication is made in the analog mode, the RF signal input/output terminal of the radio communication apparatus is connected to the antenna connection means via the booster unit.
Therefore, according to the power supply device with the above arrangement, since a communication is made in the digital mode using the antenna connected to the antenna connection means, while a communication is made in the analog mode using the antenna via the booster unit that amplifies an RF signal, the communication can be made even when the booster unit is not compatible with the digital mode.
Also, according to the power supply device with the above arrangement, since the digital and analog modes use an identical antenna, only one antenna is used.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a power supply device for generating an operation power supply voltage on the basis of an output from a battery equipped in a mobile station, and supplying the operation power supply voltage to a radio communication apparatus, comprising: first antenna connection means connected to a first antenna for communicating an RF signal to be communicated between a base station and the radio communication apparatus; second antenna connection means connected to a second antenna for communicating the RF signal to be communicated between the base station and the radio communication apparatus; a booster unit which is connected to the second antenna connection means and amplifies the RF signal transmitted/received via the second antenna connection means; and connection switching means for inhibiting the electrical power from supplying to the booster unit and for connecting an RF signal input/output terminal of the radio communication apparatus to the first antenna connection means when the radio communication apparatus communicates in a digital mode, and for enabling the electrical power to be supplied to the booster unit and for connecting the RF signal input/output terminal of the radio communication apparatus to the booster unit when the radio communication apparatus communicates in an analog mode.
The power supply device with the above arrangement comprises the first antenna connection means for connecting the first antenna used in a communication with the base station, the second antenna connection means for connecting the second antenna used in a communication with the base station, and the booster unit which is connected to the second antenna connection means and amplifies an RF signal, and connects the RF signal input/output terminal of the radio communication apparatus to the first antenna connection means when a communication is made in the digital mode, while it connects the RF signal input/output terminal of the radio communication apparatus to the booster unit when a communication is made in the analog mode.
Hence, according to the power supply device with the above arrangement, since a communication in the digital mode is made using the first antenna via the first antenna communication means, while a communication in the analog mode is made using the second antenna via the booster unit, the communication can be made even when the booster unit is not compatible with the digital mode.
Also, according to the power supply device with the above arrangement, since the digital and analog modes use independent antennas, the arrangement of the connection switching means can be simplified.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an RF signal amplifier comprising: antenna connection means for connecting an antenna which transmits/receives an RF signal to be communicated between a base station and a radio communication apparatus; RF signal amplification means for amplifying the RF signal; and connection switching means for connecting an RF signal input/output terminal of the radio communication apparatus directly to the antenna connection means when the radio communication apparatus communicates in a digital mode, and connecting the RF signal input/output terminal of the radio communication apparatus to the antenna connection means via the RF signal amplification means when the radio communication apparatus communicates in the analog mode.
The RF signal amplifier with the above arrangement comprises the antenna connection means for connecting the antenna used in a communication with the base station, and the RF signal amplification means for amplifying an RF signal, and connects the RF signal input/output terminal of the radio communication apparatus to the antenna connection means when a communication is made in the digital mode, while it connects the RF signal input/output terminal of the radio communication apparatus to the antenna connection means via the RF signal amplification means when a communication is made in the analog mode.
Consequently, according to the RF signal amplifier with the above arrangement, since a communication is made in the digital mode directly using the antenna means without the intervention of the RF signal amplification means, while a communication is made in analog mode using the antenna means via the RF signal amplification means, the communication can be made even when the RF signal amplification means is not compatible with the digital mode.
Also, according to the RF signal amplifier with the above arrangement, since the digital and analog modes use an identical antenna, only one antenna is used.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an RF signal amplifier comprising: first antenna connection means for connecting a first antenna which transmits/receives an RF signal to be communicated between a base station that can be connected to a public network, and a radio communication apparatus; second antenna connection means for connecting a second antenna which transmits/receives the RF signal; RF signal amplification means, connected to the second antenna connection means, for amplifying the RF signal transmitted/received via the second antenna connection means; and connection switching means for connecting an RF signal input/output terminal of the radio communication apparatus to the first antenna connection means when the radio communication apparatus communicates in a digital mode, and connecting the RF signal input/output terminal of the radio communication apparatus to the RF signal amplification means when the radio communication apparatus communicates in the analog mode.
The RF signal amplifier with the above arrangement comprises the first antenna connection means for connecting the first antenna used in a communication with the base station, the second antenna connection means for connecting the second antenna used in a communication with the base station, and the RF signal amplification means, connected to the second antenna connection means, for amplifying an RF signal, and connects the RF signal input/output terminal of the radio communication apparatus to the first antenna connection means when a communication is made in the digital mode, while it connects the RF signal input/output terminal of the radio communication apparatus to the RF signal amplification means when a communication is made in the analog mode.
According to the RF signal amplifier with the above arrangement, since a communication is made in the digital mode directly using the first antenna without the intervention of the RF signal amplification means, while a communication is made in the analog mode using the second antenna via the RF signal amplification means, the communication can be made even when the RF signal amplification means is not compatible with the digital mode.
Also, according to the RF signal amplifier with the above arrangement, since the digital and analog modes use independent antennas, the arrangement of the connection switching means can be simplified.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a dual-mode radio communication apparatus capable of communicating with a base station which can be connected to a public network, by selectively using one of communication modes including an analog mode and digital mode, comprising: generating means for generating an RF signal to be transmitted; and communication means, upon connecting the communication apparatus to a booster device for boosting the generated RF signal, for transmitting the generated RF signal directly to the base station in the digital mode, and for transmitting the boosted signal to the base station via the booster device in the analog mode.
Furthermore, according to this embodiment, the amplifier comprises identification information extraction means for extracting communication mode identification information superposed on an RF signal input from the radio communication apparatus, and when the information extracted by this means indicates the digital mode, a connection is made without the intervention of the RF signal amplification means.
Therefore, according to the present invention, since neither terminals for inputting/outputting an identification signal of the communication mode nor a cable for connecting these terminals are required, the communication mode can be informed by a simple connection.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.